Enough
by OrtonFan
Summary: Bella is in a downhill relationship with Edward, but finds comfort in someone that she'd never even imagined.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I own neither of the Twilight Saga characters used in this story.**

* * *

**BETA: My wonderful and fabulous BFF LynetteCullen. Without her, I'd get nowhere.**

* * *

**WARNINGS: Abuse and Strong language**

* * *

I've always had pretty good reasoning skills. I thought things out before I ever did them. I've had the whole world laid out for me on a silver platter, everything I ever wanted, but I still don't understand why I can't make good decisions when it comes to love.

Maybe because love is something that you never see coming. It hits you like a punch in the face. Trust me, I know what that feels like, and no matter how hard it hits me, I always come running back for more.

I know I shouldn't love him, and I know deep down that he doesn't love me….. that he only uses me. He only keeps me around because no one wants him around, not even his own family. So he beats me to stroke his own ego, to make himself feel better.

"Bella get down here," I hear him shout from downstairs.

I quickly close my diary and stuff it under some clothes in my drawer, although I knew I'd have to move it later. When he goes on one of his tangents, he often throws the drawers and their contents to the floor.

I quickly scramble down the stairs to his study. I never fully understood why he needed a study. It's not like he has a job. He was born into money, so he had always bragged that he didn't need one.

As I enter his study, I remember to keep my head down. He always says that I'm not good enough to look him in the eyes unless we're around his friends.

"Yes dear," I mumble as I close the door. I have a beautiful speaking voice, though people don't know this because he never lets me speak when we're in front of people. He says beautiful ladies should be seen and not heard.

"Come over here," he says as he flashes those amazingly white teeth. That's never a good thing when we're alone. "Bella honey. Why wasn't my dinner ready when I got home?" he questioned.

He always does this. He expects me to read his mind and know what he wants. He didn't say a damn thing about dinner before he left. I was led to believe that he was going to eat wherever the hell went when he left this morning.

"But you didn't say that you wan-"

_SMACK._

I didn't even see him get up from the chair. But I sure as hell felt him slap me.

"It doesn't matter that I didn't say it you dumb bitch. You're supposed to know what I want," he bellowed as he came toward me.

He had knocked me to the floor with his slap and I was presently scrambling to stand.

"GET UP!" he yelled as he yanked me by my hair to my feet. "Why can't you do anything right?" he shouted.

"But Edward I di-," I didn't get to finish because he was on me again.

_SMACK._

"Shut the fuck up. You don't talk unless I tell you to. Do you understand me?" he said as he slapped me yet again.

I managed to nod as the tears began to fall. I told myself that I wouldn't cry again. At least not where he could see me. This only gave him ammunition, something else for him to yell at me for.

"Stop crying. I barely fucking touched you," he said in that sarcastic voice that I can't stand as he banged my head up against the wall again. My head hit it so hard that I began to see large black spots before my eyes.

"Now go make my dinner you dumb slut," he growled as he pushed me out of the room.

It's moments like this when I wonder what the hell I was thinking, and then I remember what the hell I was thinking. I was thinking that this was the most gorgeous man that I had ever seen. I was thinking about all the nice things that he had ever said to me. All the tender moments that we had shared, but those beautiful moments stopped shortly after we got together.

I knew that his outbursts and the abuse wouldn't stop. But I couldn't bring myself to leave him. I was too deep in love.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I own no one in this story**

**BETA: LynetteCullen**

* * *

**This has been on my computer for ages and I'm just now getting around to posting it.**

* * *

I'd never thought that I'd be in my current situation. I'd always looked down on people that did this, but now I see that it's not that easy to just walk away from, because it's so easy to become addicted. You fall into a pattern and create such bad habits that you don't even know where to begin breaking them.

I've never been one to believe in any kind of religion, especially those based on unachievable perfection, but even I knew that what I was doing shouldn't be happening, and even though I'd realized this fact, I just didn't have the strength to make myself stop, because the happiness and pleasure that I'm experiencing is like none that I've ever known.

But with pleasure and happiness, there is always some pain and suffering. This, for me, comes in the form of Edward. My relationship with him is at an all-time low, but there was nothing that I could do about that. Edward had made it very clear to me that we would never break up, and you know what? I believed him. I've known what he's capable of since before we got together, and I knew that the word bluff was not in his vocabulary.

Even though I knew the risk, I still didn't consider stopping an option. I couldn't. I wouldn't even be considering options were it not for him. He drove me away with the abuse, tantrums and the yelling. He did, not me. I've never done anything to hurt him, yet that's all he can seem to do to me. I don't know why he won't break up with me, because he doesn't even talk to me. He only talks to me when his friends are over, and other than that, he acts like I don't exist, unless he's fucking with me. That's what drove me to want something else, something better than what I have with Edward, but I'd never imagined that I'd ever find comfort in another girl.

I'd never even known that I was interested in girls until I met Alice. She seemed to possess all the things that I wanted from Edward, except for one thing, one thing that I never thought I'd be able to live without, until Alice showed me that I could, that I didn't need a man to satisfy me, and the rest was history.

The door slamming disintegrated my thoughts. 'Oh great, he's home,' I thought just as Edward stepped around the corner into the living room. I didn't know whether I should say something to him or not. I didn't know what kind of mood he was in since he was gone when I woke up this morning, and I hadn't had the chance to gauge him.

"What are you writing?" he asks, stopping in front of me, before taking a seat beside me. "You're always writing something," he mumbled as he took his boots off.

I stay quiet, still unsure of his mood.

"You always seem afraid of me Bella," he says, glancing over in my direction before carelessly throwing his boots into the corner by the fireplace, knowing that I was going to move them when I did my cleaning later. "Why's that?"

"I'm not afraid of you," I grumbled.

I heard his chuckle, and glanced over at him just in time to see him flash those flawless white teeth. "Sure you aren't," he grunted, and without another word, he got up and walked out of the room.

I was unsure how to take that exchange. I hate that he knows that I'm afraid of him. He knows that he's intimidating, and he surely knows that he intimidates me.

I let out a deep sigh as I stood and walked over to the bookcase to put up my journal, and had just made it back to the couch when I heard the phone ring. I didn't pay it any attention because Edward limits my friends, so I rarely receive phone calls. I was halfway back to the couch when I remembered that Alice said she'd call tonight.

She usually called under the guise that she was some insurance broker, or whatever position of power popped into her head that day. She was really very smart, and thought very quickly on her feet.

"Hey Bella, telephone," Edward called from the kitchen.

I couldn't hide the smile that immediately rose to my face as I made my way to the kitchen. I hadn't even talked to her yet, and I was already grinning like an idiot. I couldn't help it though. Alice just always has that affect on me. She could make all of my bad days good just by a simple phone call.

I tried not to seem overtly happy as I walked into the kitchen to retrieve the phone that Edward held out to me.

I couldn't stop the breath that I exhaled before I answered, "Hello."

"Hey Bell," that celestial voice answered. "Is there any way you can get away from there for a couple of hours? I'm dying to see you," she confessed.

"Yeah, I can come look at it now," I tried to hide me excitement. "I'll see you in a little while," I added.

"I can't wait," she said before disconnecting.

"Jessica says that I need to come over and review our statement because there are some inconsistencies," I said as I hung up the phone. "I don't know why we need credit cards anyway."

I didn't quite know how to read the face that Edward gave me. He seemed to be smirking at me, but I didn't figure out until later why he was looking at me like that, and I guess it's my fault that I didn't recognize that look. "I'll see you when you get back Bella," he chuckled before taking a seat at the kitchen table.

As I left the house, my thoughts shifted from Edward to Alice, and what was to come later on tonight. The relationship that we have isn't just sex. It's something way more. She's not only my lover, she also serves as a confidant and friend, which I guess is just another upside to dating a girl.

By the time I got over to Alice's, I, for some odd reason, felt a little giddy. I wasn't sure why, but it probably was because of my excitement to see her. When I got there, Alice was standing in the driveway waiting for me, like she always did.

"Gee Bell, I thought you'd never get here," she feigned exasperation as she pulled me into a hug when I got out of my car, well, Edward's car. "It feels like it's been forever since we saw each other last," she stated, though we both knew that it'd only been about a week since our last encounter.

"It's been damn near unbearable," I confessed, happily returning her hug. I always loved hugging Alice. She was so warm, so comforting, and, I can't say it enough, she just fills a void that I didn't think anyone would ever fill again.

"Edward hasn't been doing anything has he?" she questioned, her face beginning to cloud with anger.

"No, he's been surprisingly cool and calm lately," I answered as we headed into the house. "Which makes me wonder if he's up to something," I admitted.

"Let's not talk about him," Alice began. "Let's just be together," she finished before pulling me in for a soft kiss.

The moment that our lips touched, I knew that there was no way that I'd ever to be able to stop what I have with this girl. It was a sweet kiss at first, our lips barely touching, but then it evolved into something totally different. It turned into something lust-driven, something totally sexual.

I could never stop the saddened moan when Alice breaks our kisses to lead me to her bedroom, but the saddened moan always turns to a joyful one when we finally cross the threshold.

I felt Alice's hands running down my back until they reached the hem of my shirt. She slowly pulled it over my head, and hastily tossed it to the floor. Alice always took all the control when we were intimate, and I had no problems with it all.

She pulled me over to the bed where she instructed me to lie on my back. She straddled my legs and hovered over me before whispering, "You're absolutely beautiful Bella," before reaching down to unbutton my pants.

She pulled them teasingly down my legs before leaving them at the foot of the bed, and kissing her way back up my body until she reached my bra. "Lean up," she muttered, a command that I easily obeyed as I leaned up so that she could unsnap my bra before returning to lying on my back.

Alice placed a tender kiss to my breast before taking my nipple into her mouth and sucking, causing me to moan out. Edward never did anything like this, not anymore. He only seems to understand hard and fast, not soft and slow, so this sensation was more than welcomed.

She licked her way down my body once more until she reached the top of my underwear, and leisurely pulled them down my legs and tossed them somewhere in the general area of my pants. "Here comes the really fun part," she muttered, winking at me.

She opened my legs and slowly lowered her mouth to my most sensitive area. Alice latched on to my clit, gently tugging it before beginning to suck. This was by far my favorite part of sex with Alice. She could do things to me that I'd never even imagined I'd ever be comfortable with.

"Holy shit!" I yelled as Alice's finger entered me, a second soon joining it. The sensation of her sucking my clit and her fingering me was so fantastic, so much so, that it was almost unbearable. My moans were coming freely now, and there was absolutely no way in hell that I'd have been able to stop them if I'd needed to. These sounds only increased when Alice curled her fingers upward, hitting my g-spot.

"Oh fuck!" I yelled, my legs beginning to shake, a tell-tale sign I was very close to coming. "Holy hell, I'm coming!" I screamed as I came.

I wasn't sure how long we just laid there, her head resting on my stomach. "You didn't come," I suddenly remembered. "You didn't even get out of your clothes." This revelation made me feel bad. I was so wrapped up in my own pleasure, that in the heat of the moment, I didn't even consider HER pleasure.

"This wasn't about me," she stated. "This was about you, and I know that this is going to sound really lame, but your pleasure is my pleasure," she amended, leaning up to give me a kiss, which I happily took. "As much as I hate to be the one to ruin this tender moment, you really should go. I don't want you to get in trouble with Edward," she told me.

"I hate that I have go home to him," I admitted, looking over at her. "I hate him," I admitted for what I know was the millionth time since Alice and I started going out.

"A lot of people do. That's probably why he's he's a jackass," she announced, sounding very insightful despite her choice of words. "Maybe he thinks that's what it takes to be a man, or some other shit like that."

"Maybe. I just think he enjoys being a dick," I confessed, standing from the bed to redress.

This was always the most dreaded part of my rendezvous with Alice. Leaving. She just made me feel so good, and it's so nice being wrapped up in our little world. I absolutely despise the moment that connection is broken. I wish that I could be with Alice at all times, and I would if I could, but because of Edward, I can't.

I dressed in silence, with Alice watching me silently from the bed. Once I was finished, she led me to the front door, where we both stood in silence for several moments.

"I guess you have to go now," Alice finally broke the quietness. "I love you," she whispered softly.

"I love you too Alice," I said before leaving the porch and getting in my car and heading home.

I just happened to glance down at the clock as I neared home, and to be honest, I almost had a heart attack. I'd been gone for nearly three hours. Edward was going to be pissed for sure.

I knew that I was really in trouble when I returned to the house and discovered that the lights were off. This was bad because Edward was never asleep at this time, and even if he were, ALL of the lights are never off at any given time. 'That is definitely a bad thing,' I said to myself.


End file.
